The invention relates to a mounting assembly which comprises an expansible anchor including a threaded bolt having an expander body, and a shank member having an internal thread with which the shank member is screwed onto the threaded bolt to anchor the expansible anchor in a drilled hole in masonry, and a mounting tool adapted to be clamped in a drill bit chuck of an impact drilling machine or the like and which engages a free end surface of the shank member to screw the shank member onto the threaded bolt.
Driving-in tools, which can be clamped in the chuck of hammer drills and impact drilling machines for anchoring expansible anchors in drilled holes in masonry, are known. The known driving-in tools generally consist of a hardened steel sleeve which transmits the impact action of the impact drilling machine or hammer drills to the expansible anchor. A drawback of the known driving-in tools consists in that, when the drilling machine is lowered, the driving-in tool frequently drops out of the drilling machine and has to be repositioned. An expansible anchor to be mounted with such a driving tool is disclosed in German Published Patent Application 3,634,431.
Also known are expansible anchors having a rotatable shank member which, upon being rotated, pushes an expansible sleeve onto an expander cone of a threaded bolt. The shank member can be rotated either manually or with a screwdriver or a similar tool.